Many portable electronic devices have speakers whose acoustic output level is lower than most users would prefer. This acoustic output problem arises from a number of issues unique to portable electronic devices. First, the power available for the device is from preferably a portable power supply such as a rechargeable lithium ion battery. Since the device is designed to be portable and often carried in the pocket of a user, the size of the battery, and thus the power available, is limited. The more powerful the audio output, the greater the drain on the battery. Also, the size of the speaker and its acoustic amplifier is limited by the desire to make the devices as small and portable as possible.
External speakers and electronic amplifiers for portable electronic devices are available. Unfortunately, these electronic amplifiers require external power or are parasitic devices that drain power from the power supply of the device. In addition, these electronic amplifiers require relatively complex electronic components and are subject to malfunctioning due to short or open circuits in the electronic components.
In light of the above discussed problems with the prior art, what is needed is an improved device and method for increasing the audio output of a portable electronic device.